<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to imagine by fanfiction_trashpile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943286">to imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile'>fanfiction_trashpile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the moment he realized you were the one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe watches you from across the hanger, lifting a little kid up and onto your shoulders. Holding him by the thighs, you spin and make engine noises with your mouth. He throws his head back and laughs loudly, bringing a smile to Poe’s face. </p><p>He imagines, for a moment, that the war is over. The two of you are settled down somewhere warm and green. You swing a little kid up onto your shoulders, running through the field of yellow flowers behind your home, but this time the kid is yours. Yours and Poe’s. </p><p>Poe prays for that day as he prayed for someone like you to come along years ago. He hopes it’s enough. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>